Intercambio Placentero
by crazzyTalia
Summary: gracias a una presentación los chicos se ven obligados a vestirse como chicas y viceversa. Pero Edward necesiitara algo de ayuda para desvestirse...¿accedera Bella a ayudarlo? LEMMON!


**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa stephanie Meyer y la idea la saque de una presentación del Cole, obviamente la modifique! :3

- No puedo creer que hagamos esto tan solo una semana después de haber llegado – dije mientras me miraba al espejo

- ni que lo digas – me dijo rose

Hace 1 semana estaba en Phoenix viviendo con mi madre, era la chica más popular y más seguida por la población masculina del instituto junto con mis dos inseparables amigas.

Rose y Alice se habían venido conmigo a este pueblo abandonado, gracias a Renne que se le había ocurrido la gran idea de que debía pasar más tiempo con Charlie. Ahora estamos aquí, con la atención de todo el instituto por nuestra reciente llegada y a punto de salir del baño con ropa de hombre para hacer una presentación. Si, como lo oyen, vestida de hombre. Si le dijeran a un estudiante de Phoenix que isabella swan se vestiría de hombre no lo creería a menos que le mostraran una fotografía; Siendo yo la más popular de la escuela, sería imposible que me viesen así.

- Bueno, piénsalo de esta manera, el "trío" Cullen se vestirá como chicas- nos dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Cuando salimos del baño todos los estudiantes se nos quedaron mirando y no era para menos con la ropa que llevábamos; yo llevaba puesta una pantaloneta deportiva negra, una franela blanca un poco ancha con cuello en "V" y unos Vans a juego con una peluca corta de cabello lacio y castaño; Alice era la más casual, llevaba un blue jean entubado que se caía hasta las caderas dejando ver unos bóxers grises, Una camisa morada con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y una gorra a juego que ocultaba su corto cabello; y Rose iba parecida a mí, solo que su pantaloneta era a cuadros café y crema con una camisa de cuello blanca.

-Es que estoy muy bueno – dijo rose en tono de burla cuando entramos al salón.

- Uy si papi, estas para comerte – dijo una voz masculina mis espaldas.

Me gire y casi me caigo al verlos vestidos así; Edward llevaba una falda a mitad de muslo, una camisa azul oscuro de amarrar al cuello y por lo que podía ver se había puesto brassier con medias de relleno, llevaba una peluca hasta a cintura e iba maquillado como una prostituta barata; Jasper llevaba un camisa sin tiras que llegaba hasta el ombligo, unos pequeños y gastados shorts de jean, unos tacones realmente altos y una peluca lacia por los hombros; y Emmet era el más gracioso de todos, llevaba un vestido ceñido rojo pasión con un escote que dejaba ver el exagerado relleno de sus "pechos" y toda su ancha espalda, se había puesto una zapatillas plateadas a juego con los pocos accesorios que llevaba y una peluca rubia, maquillado igual que Edward y Jasper.

Emmet se acerco a Rose tratando de parecer sexy y restregó sus pechos falsos contra ella, Rose por seguirle el juego paso su fino brazo por la cintura de Emmet y le dio una nalgada haciendo que todos nos riéramos ante la escena.

-Bueno chicos, tomen asiento, empezaremos con el primer grupo – Dijo el profesor entrando al salón.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y se fueron caminando por el pasillo moviendo las caderas exageradamente y guiñándole el ojo a todos los chicos mientras que ellos les silbaban y se reían.

Nosotras fuimos detrás de ellos, guiñándole el ojo a las chicas como si fuéramos unos playboys; me detuve un momento para acercarme a Ángela como si fuera a besarla haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente, me aleje pero Jake, un chico con el que había estado coqueteando esta semana, se interpuso en mi camino y me beso. Yo le seguí el juego; lami su labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca profundizando el beso, introduje mi lengua en su boca y empezamos una pequeña batalla mientras todo el salón estaba vitoreándonos. Jake se separo y me miro seductoramente-

-Viéndote así me dan ganas de cambiar de gustos – Casi me rio en su cara pues, hasta donde sabia y había comprobado, Jake era uno de los chicos mas perros del instituto, además de los Cullen claro está.

-¿Sabes que cariño? – le dije mientras me lamia los labios sensualmente, todo el salón se había quedado en silencio para escuchar lo que iba a decir – No creo que fueras capas de durar ni un día - Le susurre en el oído mientras apretaba su sexo fuertemente haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

Sonreí cuando tos comenzaron a reírse, pase por su lado y llegue a mi asiento junto a Edward.

-Hola muñeca- le dije tratando de volver mi vos más gruesa.

- Hola bebe – me dijo siguiéndome la cuerda con una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al café después de clases? – me acerque y le bese la comisura de los labios.

- Claro, me encantaría – me dijo con ojitos de niña enamorada.

Era nuestro turno así que pasamos al frente; Tomamos nuestros lugares mientras el CD de reggaetón que Rose había quemado comenzaba a sonar.

Yo estaba detrás de Edward que meneaba sus caderas graciosamente al ritmo de la música, y sentía su trasero restregarse en mi bajo abdomen. A medida que la canción iba avanzando las chicas pasamos adelante y quedamos frente a frente con ellos. Edward se acerco a mí y bajo sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos. Cuando volvimos a estar a la misma altura me acerque y sentí su erecto miembro, eso causo una fuerte corriente eléctrica que termino en mi ya húmedo sexo.

Continuamos bailando según lo habíamos planeado en casa de Alice; la última canción era de merengue y teníamos que bailar muy pegados así que aproveche y a medida que bailábamos me restregaba contra Edward haciéndolo gemir débilmente.

Cuando terminamos la coreografía y pude notar que Edward no era el único que había terminado con un pequeño problemilla entre sus pantalones, bueno, en este caso faldas. Rose y Alice casi que no despegaban su vista de ellos.

Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban vacios a esta hora pues todos los alumnos estaban en clase y los pocos que se las saltaban no eran tan idiotas como para quedarse dentro del instituto para que un maestro los pillara. Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en una pequeña licra negra que llevaba debajo de la pantaloneta; mis manos estaban en mi cabeza tratando de alborotar un poco mi cabello y ordenando los pequeños rizos que se hacían en las puntas cuando alguien me tapo la boca y me cargo hasta un salón que reconocí como el laboratorio de biología y me dejo sobre uno de los mesones.

-Shh! Bella soy yo – Reconocería esa aterciopelada voz donde fuese; deje de forcejear pero no dejaba de taparme la boca así que saque mi lengua y lamí la palma de su mano haciendo que la quitara rápidamente.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Que pretendes hacer?

-Vamos bella, sé que no quieres utilizar la lengua en esa parte de mi cuerpo - me dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano en la falda que llevaba puesta - Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor – Lo mire con burla ante su petición

- Oh, vamos ¿El gran Cullen necesita que YO le haga un favor? – le dije remarcando la palabra.

- Bella, por favor – Dijo con la mandíbula tensa – Ayúdame a quitarme esto – me dijo mientras señalaba el brassier que ya no tenía relleno y se veía completamente gracioso. No me había percatado de que no llevaba camisa hasta ese momento.

- Vamos Edward, debe ser una broma- le dije mirándolo a los ojos – yo creía que habías adquirido practica con todas las chicas del instituto.

- No es tan fácil cuando eres tu el que lo lleva puesto.

- está bien, acércate.

Me baje del mesón en el que Edward me había dejado, le desabroche el brassier y deje que mis manos recorrieran su marcado abdomen hasta rozar su miembro que empezó a cobrar vida con mis caricias; mordí el lóbulo de su oreja dejando salir un suspiro que lo hizo estremecer, apreté su miembro y me volví a subir al mesón con cara de niña inocente.

-Así que quieres jugar – dijo acercándose a paso felino; Levante la pierna y puse mi pie en su pecho con intención de detenerlo. No pude evitar el estremecimiento que me recorrió al ver su mirada de deseo.

- No será tan fácil – le dije con altanería, dejando en claro que no sería una más de su lista.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward tomo mi tobillo y lo halo sin hacer mucha fuerza dejándome al borde le mesón con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me beso con ansias y metió sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, acariciando mi abdomen; yo no me quede quieta y le desabroche la falda dejándola a la vista unos bóxers que apretaban su erección.

Edward me quito la camisa y me dejo únicamente con el brassier. Se separo de mí para mirarme y agradecí al cielo por haberme puesto el conjunto de encaje que había comprado en victoria´s secret.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? – le pregunte cuando se dispuso a desabrochar mi brassier.

Ignoro mi comentario y lo desabrocho dejando mis pechos al aire; sin perder el tiempo se llevo uno de mis pezones a la boca mientras que su mano jugueteaba con el otro pellizcándolo haciéndome gemir audiblemente. Su mano no perdió el tiempo y se escabullo hacia mi sexo masajeándolo sobre la tela; no sé cómo me levanto y me quito la licra junto con la tanga dejándome desnuda. Me penetro de una estocada marcando un ritmo rápido haciéndome gemir su nombre repetidas veces; su mano se dirigió hacia mi clítoris haciéndome llegar a un glorioso orgasmo. Sin dejarme respirar me bajo del mesón y me puso de espaldas a él dejándome recostada boca abajo dándole una grandiosa vista de mi trasero.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que podría hacerte gritar como nadie lo ha hecho – me dijo dándome una sonora nalgada haciéndome soltar un pequeño chillido por la sorpresa – Si no te callas, nos van a descubrir – dijo y me penetro de un solo golpe. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento; el conocido fuego estaba formándose de nuevo en mi abdomen con cada estocada que me daba. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi cabello halándolo haciéndome quedar con la cabeza ladeada; él se dejo caer sobre haciendo la penetración mas profunda y dejo besos húmedos sobre mi cuello y hombros.

-¡Mas, Edward, m-mas! – le pedí entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres bella? – definitivamente lo hacía para torturarme; al parecer la venganza era dulce.

- que me des más duro, maldición – le grite y sin hacerse rogar acelero el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Mis pechos se restregaban sobre el frio mármol dejando mis pezones un poco adoloridos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo Edward se salió de mí y me volvió a acomodar en el mesón dejándome sentada con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, levanto una de mis piernas y la paso sobre sus hombros; en momentos como estos agradecía ser tan flexible. Sin previo aviso volvió a penetrarme. Continuamos así hasta que comencé a sentir que el fuego se hacía cada vez más fuerte y contraje mis paredes haciendo que Edward acelerara el ritmo, llegue a mi segundo orgasmo y cuando sentí su leche derramarse en mi interior me deje caer sobre el mesón tratando de acompasar mi respiración. Sentí a Edward comenzar a alejarse así que me levante rápidamente y lo hale de los hombros acercándolo nuevamente, mi mano viajo hasta su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo jugando con la punta y esparciendo el poco residuo de semen que había quedado.

-No soy ningún polvo Edward y espero que lo tengas claro – le susurre al oído apretando sus testículos – No me gustaría estar en tu lugar si fuera asi; además te falta mucho por aprender.

Me baje del mesón y metí su miembro en mi boca relajando mi garganta para que entrara todo; no deje de jugar con sus testículos haciendo que terminara en mi boca rápidamente. Me trague su semen rápidamente y me levante para besarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que si– me dijo con una sonrisa ladina- Lo más probable es que duremos uno o dos meses quien sabe – dijo vistiéndose- Por cierto, no olvides la cita de esta tarde – me giño un ojo y salió del salón al mismo tiempo que la campana comenzaba a sonar.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio me puse un short negro que llevaba de repuesto y vi a Emmet saliendo del cuarto del conserje con la ropa que Rose llevaba puesta en la presentación y lucia sonriente y justo detrás de el Rosalie salió con el jean y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta en la mañana, llevaba el cabello desordenado y estaba arreglando rápidamente su maquillaje; ya podía imaginarme que estaban haciendo.

Llame la atención de Rosalie que me sonrió y se acerco a mi dejando a Emmet a un lado. Nos dirigimos al comedor charlando sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Durante el camino Alice se nos unió y, tal y como había sospechado, había estado con "Jazzy"

-Es genial chicas – Dijo como su fuera una pre-adolescente enamorada – Fue tan dulce pero a la vez tan placentero.- Dijo soltando un gemido ahogado.

Rosalie y yo no pudimos evitar la sonora carcajada, definitivamente esa era nuestra Alice.

Cuando entramos al comedor, Emmet y Jasper nos hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos con ellos. Busque a Edward con la mirada y estaba en la fila de la comida; cuando me estaba acercando vi a la oxigenada de Tanya dirigirse a el así que acelere el paso y logre llegar antes que ella.

-Lo siento Tanya, pero Edward ya está ocupado, búscate otro – Le dije y lo bese profundamente dejando en claro que era mío.

Al fin y al cabo, algún día tendríamos que hacerlo público.

**Aquí les trigo otra pequeña historia, es una idea que tengo en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no había podido escribir. Gracias a las chicas que están leyendo mis historias su apoyo es genial**

**REVIEWS!**

**crazzyTalia**


End file.
